


Dulce venganza

by TrinityBloody



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityBloody/pseuds/TrinityBloody
Summary: El se ha reído de mi y decido vengarme.





	Dulce venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia publicada. Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo cosas para mi pero por fin me decidí a publicarlo. Agradecería mucho los comentarios.

Por fin llegue a su casa después de semanas sin vernos, y como esperaba el beso de bienvenida se fue convirtiendo en un beso más salvaje y necesitado, pero , mi mente tenia otros planes.  
En una de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas que inevitablemente acabo subiendo de tono, el insinuó que siempre era yo la que iba directamente al sexo sin pasar por los preliminares, y esa insinuación me rompió algo por dentro.  
Volviendo al beso , poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo por la casa mientras intentábamos desnudarnos el uno al otro, pero cuando llegamos al salón le hice sentarse en una silla mientras me sentaba encima de él . El ya había perdido la camisa así que con la bufanda que milagrosamente seguía en mi cuello, la deslice por detrás de la silla y con un poco de sutileza lleve sus manos al respaldo y le ate. No se sorprendió porque algunas veces ya nos habíamos atado el uno al otro , lo que le sorprendió fue que me levantara.  
Con una leve sonrisa que pretendía que fuera sexy y maliciosa me agache y terminé de quitarle la ropa. Me sentí poderosa al ver que con unos pocos besos su polla ya estaba medio despierta. Volví a poner distancia entre nosotros y mirándole a los ojos seguí desabrochando me los botones de la camisa lentamente y la deslice muy despacio hasta que acabo en el suelo , viendo cómo el deseo aumentaba en sus ojos, me di la vuelta y me acaricie la espalda hasta llegar al cierre y tras soltarlo deslice uno de los tirantes por el brazo y volviéndome a quedar de frente deje que el sujetador cayera al suelo. Su respiración se aceleró un poco y su polla saltó al ver mis tetas , entonces decidí jugar un poco con ellas , tomarlas en mis manos , juntarlas , tirar de los pezones que empezaban a necesitar ser tocados ...  
Después de unos minutos su polla ya estaba lista pero yo no había terminado , quería que me suplicará que lo follase.  
Volví a acariciarme bajando por mi vientre hasta llegar al botón de mis pantalones lo desabroché y me lo baje dándome la vuelta para que al agacharme pudiera observar mi culo envuelto en unas pequeñas bragas de encaje casi transparente.  
Cuando solo me quedé en bragas me acerque lentamente, el juego se estaba poniendo interesante , el desnudo y totalmente listo para mí y yo solo en bragas pero no estaba lista para darle lo que quería. Me senté sobre el con cada pierna a un lado suyo y la única separación entre nosotros una fina tela.  
Entonces me acerque a su oído y le dije haciendo que mi aliento rozará su oído.  
\- Eres todo mío , y me voy a divertir jugando contigo.  
Y le mordí juguetonamente el lóbulo. Y luego bese todo el camino hasta su boca , mientras acariciaba su torso , lo sentía estremecerse de placer debajo de mi.  
Lo bese con fiereza y moví mis caderas para provocarlo. Pocos minutos después susurro.  
-Necesito follarte .  
Y con mucha rapidez me separé y me quite las bragas , pero quería seguí sintiéndome esa diosa capaz de derretir a mi hombre , quería seguí siendo la dueña de la situación por eso no le solté las manos. Me coloque sobre su polla y baje poco a poco , sintiendo como me llenaba , como tocaba los lugares que me volvían loca de placer, y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello me levanté igual de lento que había bajado , tome el ritmo más lento con el que los dos estuviéramos bien , mirándonos a los ojos y viendo el deseo y la necesidad del otro.  
Forcejeo contra la bufanda , sabía que necesitaba que fuera más rápido pero está deliciosa tortura la están disfrutando mucho.  
Un rato después cuando el ritmo ya no era suficiente y mis piernas se estaba cansando me agache y conseguí de hacer el nudo de la bufanda, al sentirse libre , como había pensado, tomo el control de la situación.  
Me agarró de los muslos y me llevo a sillón donde me dejo debajo de él y empezó a follarme duro , saliendo y entrando con urgencia , con estocada fuertes y precisas que hacían que estuviera chillando por más, notando que me estaba acercando a un maravilloso orgasmos de repente salió de mi , me sentí vacía e insatisfecha, sabía que el tampoco se había corrido y no sabía porque había parado.  
Lo miré y estaba recogiendo la bufanda, me la puso al rededor de los ojos y volvió a follarme , un par de veces lento , y después más fuerte , poco a poco retomando el ritmo frenético de antes.  
Y me corrí , chillando su nombre, pero el no paro siguió follandome y me pidió:  
\- Por favor cuando llegue el siguiente avísame , quiero que te corras en mi boca, y minutos después notando que es corría dentro de mi chille casi . Y cambiando su polla por sus dedos y con su boca en mi clítoris me corrí por segunda vez.


End file.
